Ghouls meet adventurers
by Taco
Summary: Ghouls, adventurers and death...


"Hmmmm...sweet nectarrrrrr!" The ghoul smells at the remnants of an arm it just dug out of a grave.

"Mine! Mine!" Another ghoul, wearing filthy rags which vaguely resemble undertaker garments creeps up from behind and jumps at the rotting arm, grasping with it's horribly deformed claws. It rolls through the gravedirt holding it's prize, the rotting arm, rotting flesh still attached. Just as it is about to bite into the arm, a sinister smell fills it's nostrils.

"No! MINE! A ghoulish creature larger then the others, takes the arm in it's powerfull claws and takes it from the smaller creature, who starts crawling away together with the ghoul it just stole the arm from, fear in their undead eyes.

"Pleasssssssse, Bakar! Weesss alssso need to feed!"

"Yesss, no feed in long time!"

The two ghouls pleaded with their Ghastly leader, but he ignored them completely, slowly starting to chew on the arm, licking it's tong down to the marrow.

It survey it's pack, a large mass of ghouls who were all over the graveyard. They traveled the lands for several weeks now, searching for fresh graves to pillage and feed on it's corpses. Here they found a large semetary in the middle of the forrest and a feeding feast was about the commence. Bakar saw the sillouet of a large castle on a nearby mountain, strong lights emmenating from it, but thought it to be too far away to be a threat to this nights feeding. Suddenly it smelled something familiar. Living flesh! A delecacy for these undead, and he not alone smelled it, more and more of his pack raised their heads when they picked up the smell. Quickly these undead ran towards Bakar, waiting his commands, their long tongues licking their rotting lips.

"Hide behind the tombstones! We ambush food!" He said, his ghouls obeying his command almost immediatly, the thought of living meat running through their evil brains. He hid behind a larger building which once housed the body of some formerly rich person, who's rotting flesh tasted deliciously when he first tasted it. Rich in fat and fiber, still juicy because it was freshly incased.

Bakar saw four figures emerging from the woods, a young female, witha small well develloped body, a large muscular male with a spiked armor, a smaller male wearing cahinmail and a small creature with pointy ears and using a staff for support. The female looked delicious, while the larger male would proof very nutrissious, with all the muscle tissue. The other males he would give to the rest of his pack, but these...these would be his to feed upon. The humans looked around the graveyard and Bakar listened to what they were saying.

"It smells of undead here."The large warrior said.

"Off course it smells like undead, it is a graveyard." The small humanoid said, slowly walking slightly behind the others, his eyes scanning the enviroment.

"I hope there are undead, because I'm really going to be mad if we came out here for nothing." The chainmailed human said, clearing a morningstar from it's belt.

"And if there ARE undead, we'll blast them back to the Abyss!" The young woman said, playing with something attached to her chain...Wait...isn't that? Looking at it, hurt his eyes, which means only one thing: a holy symbol carried by a priest!

All of the ghouls saw it too, immediatly emerging from their cover to attack this woman and her friends. No strategies were used, no common sence just fury at this woman and her painfully holy symbol! Before the pack could reach the small group the other male pulled out another holy symbol screaming at the approaching ghouls:"Ghouls! In the name of the Rising Sun, I Questor command you: BEGONE!" Bakar could feel the holy power coming from this man all the way to his tombstone and he saw half of his pack desintegrate before his eyes! Full of fear for this incredible power he looked on as the woman raised her holy symbol at the rest of the pack who slowed down, when the others were destroyed. "In Pelor's name: return to the Abyss from which you came! I am the light which dispells your darkness!" All of the other ghouls suffered the same fate as the other and Bakar started to fear for his life.

Just as he was turning around he saw Blarg sneaking up behind the small humanoid ready to strike at him. If this one could be paralized maybe he could paralize the rest and still feed on their corpses! Blarg lunged at the humanoid he turned around just in time, causing Blarg to miss his attack. "Almost a waste of my magic." The pointy eared humaoid said, just as he released six glowing arrows at Blarg, turning his head into a mushy pulp.

"That's it? I haven't even gotten my sword dirty!" The large armored human said.

Bakar started sneaking away hoping he would'n be noticed. Alas this was not to be the case.

"Over there!" the chainmailed holy man shouted, "Another one!"

"This one is mine!" The armored man shouted, unslinging his massive twohanded sword which glowed with an unearthly light. Bakar was not fast enough to run away so he turned around hoping to hit this man, paralyze him and get a hostage to get a getaway. "Come, Manling! Come and be my food!" Bakar threw himself at the human, who easily dodged his blow and hit his sword fully in the back of Bakar. Bakar felt the weapon imbedding itself into, and thru it's spine, losing all senses and consiousness. Indeed he would go back to the Abyss this night, not even knowing who these people were or having a chance against their prowess in battle. He saw one last thing before totally loosing consiousness and that was the sword bearing down, directly at it's skull. The man wielding it saying:"Bye bye asshole, thanks for a little excitement this night!"


End file.
